leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Molayne/Games/Quotes/USUM
Mount Hokulani :"You're still as fired up as ever, eh, "Royal"?" :"But I was the captain once, my masked friend." :"It's , right? Thanks for coming all the way up Hokulani to visit us. Our Captain Sophocles is a rather busy young man, I'm afraid. Always calculating comets' paths or updating that Festival Plaza thing of his... If you want to be introduced to the Masked Royal, though... Well, that's something I could definitely help you with right here and now." :"That guy's as interesting as ever. My old buddy!" :"Here's a little something to remember our meeting by, !" :"Behold!" :"Cutting sharpness! Unyielding power! Yes, this move has them both! And it is what you need to know to draw forth the Z-Power. I gathered these Z-Crystals when I was on my own island challenge back in my own day, adventuring with and my Pokémon in search of strength. You should go ahead and use it now. Now go on inside and tour our observatory as you like! And if you're ready for the real trial, Captain Sophocles can be found in the head's office!" Hokulani Observatory :"Hokulani Observatory can view distant planets and galaxies. With the help of Pokémon like and , of course!" :"I guess it's time to feed you guys!" Mount Hokulani :"There you are! The Charjabug are all fed and happy!" :"Hm? Let's see... I'm only counting six! They're not all here yet." :"I'm sorry, , but do you think you could go find the remaining Charjabug? We're only missing three. They should still be eating in that empty lot by the bus station." * If talked to again when the player found none or one Charjabug :"You only have three Charjabug left, ! They should still be eating in the area in front of the bus stop. If you could find them, that would be great!" * If talked to again when the player found two Charjabug :"You only have one Charjabug left, ! It should still be eating in the area in front of the bus stop. If you could find it, that would be great!" * After finding two Charjabug and searched the empty spot :"How's it going, ? Didja find all those Charjabug?" :"Oh, seems like Sevenjabug is missing... It always wanders off to strange places. Hm? Oh, we call the nine Charjabug by their nicknames! Onejabug all the way to Ninejabug." * If talked to again when the player found two Charjabug and searched the empty spot :"Only Sevenjabug is missing. It always wanders off to strange places." * After the player found Sevenjabug :"Oh, Sevenjabug, there you are! Thanks for the help in finding it, ! Now, we should get back to Sophocles. No doubt he's been craning his neck like an waiting for us!" Hokulani Observatory :"Onejabug, Twojabug, and Threejabug are all on board the Roller... Yes! We should be ready for them to lend us their electricity, eh, Soffy?" :"Just as an example, this is what happens when you rotate the panels." * If talked to again :"Sophocles's trial will tickle your brain, I promise you that!" * After defeating Elekid :"Ah, of course. love electricity, too. It must have been tempted out by the Pinger." :"We didn't call the Pokémon we wanted, but it seems like the Pinger works just fine. So, what now, Soffy?" * After defeating Electabuzz :"Hm... . It seems like the more power we pump into the Pinger, the bigger Pokémon it attracts. This is amazing, Soffy!" :"If that's the case, let's give it some more power! That'll definitely summon the Totem Pokémon!" * After solving the third puzzle :" 's Ability is . It can attract electricity to itself. But...the current is too strong! There's no way Togedemaru's electric sacs can handle all of it!" * After defeating Totem Togedemaru :"I'm curious, though. What is that aura that the Totem Pokémon surround themselves with?" :"You've got that right, Soffy. Finding things that you notice, even little things, and improving on them... That's how science works. Come to think of it, that's how Pokémon battles work, too!" :"Come on, Soffy—you still need to show him/her the proper Z-pose to use it!" :"Congratulations on clearing your trial! And Sophocles did well as captain, too." :"Don't you worry. I'm sure that I made the right choice in naming you captain. Even if you are my cousin." :"Usually it's the island kahuna who appoints the captains. But there are some, er, unusual circumstances here on Ula'ula." :"Maybe you should invite him/her to check out the Battle Agency in that case!" :"You kids have a good time!" :"Well, if you're done here, ... could I ask you to do a favor for me? My pal Kukui seems to have forgotten this." :"He said he'd be going back to Malie Garden, didn't he? Sorry to ask, but take it to him, would you?" * During Mina's trial :"Well, Soffy, I guess this will be good-bye for a little while..." :"Now, Soffy... When you're saying good-bye to someone who is important to you, you gotta show them one last smile! That's what that old friend of mine always said, anyway, back when we did our island challenge." :"Hey, ! Thanks again for doing that favor for me before. It sure seems like you've gotten to see some interesting things on your island challenge. It's been quite the experience for you!" :"I know! Why don't you two have a little battle now, while I can still watch? /It's time for the next generation to start taking their place among the stars, I guess. So, Soffy... Hokulani Observatory is all yours now. " :"You both did very well! I'm looking forward to seeing how far you both will make it in the future. Soffy... The observatory is all yours now." * Upon entering the Metal Chamber :"Hey!" First battle * Before battle :"Kukui asked me to, so I decided to be in the Elite Four. I'm looking forward to battling against you and Sophocles in the Pokémon League." * Upon being defeated :"That Kukui... He certainly found an interesting Trainer for me to face!" * After being defeated :"Kukui made Trainers who he thought were strong into members of the Elite Four, but he didn't choose any challengers. He's waiting for a fresh breeze to blow through Alola." Rematch * Before battle :"The Pokémon League is fantastic! It's a place that conveys the awesomeness of Alola to the world. And in that case, I guess that what's important is what kind of Trainer the is." * Upon being defeated :"That Kukui... He certainly found an interesting Trainer for me to face!" * After being defeated :"Just as I'd expect from the Champion! In every situation, you pick the best moves and items. So I too have to rack my brain in the battle..." * If talked to again... :* If battled first ::"! You're gonna be a Trainer who everyone admires." :* If battled second ::"In the battle with you, I realized the areas in which Sophocles needs to improve." :* If battled third ::"Battling with you is interesting! I think you outdo even Kukui. You're second to none!" :* If battled last ::"Just what I'd expect of a Pokémon Trainer discovered by the Masked Royal."